Conquista
by ILV
Summary: Damon Salvatore es mi mejor amigo,el hombre que amo y ahora luchare por él aunque tenga que enfrentarme a su horrible novia.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola todos!_

_Hace mucho tiempo que leo fanfics y me encantan, me tomo mucho tiempo organizar mis ideas y armarme de valor para escribir. Esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. Si existe algún parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia, yo no deseo copiar a nadie. Trabaje mucho creando esta historia. Disfrútenla y disculpen si hay algunos errores._

_Título:_ En la guerra y en el amor

_Autor_: ILV

_Rating_: +18 ( solo por si acaso)

_Parings_: Damon/Katherine Damon/Elena y otras más.

AU

_Resumen_: Damon Salvatore es mi mejor amigo, el hombre que amo y ahora luchare por él, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a su horrible novia.

_Disclamer._Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa L. J. Smith y la CW.

Capítulo 1

ELENA POV

LLEGO MI MOMENTO

Estoy sentada en un banco de piedra, en medio de un hermoso jardín. Sonrío al ver el sol y pienso que no puede haber una escena más perfecta en el mundo, bueno tal vez solo una...

De pronto el sol se esconde y todo queda en penumbras. decido correr hacia la casa que se halla a mis espaldas y al cruzar la puerta me doy cuenta que estoy en un laberinto hecho de arbustos. Trato de encontrar la salida y solo me pierdo aún más en su interior. Me detengo presa del miedo al ver que todo se va cubriendo de niebla y me impide ver hacia donde voy. Todo se hace más borroso y solo puedo apegarme a un arbusto y esperar que no me encuentre. Siento un inesperado calor en mi espalda y decido tocar el arbusto con mi mano para ver que porque esta tan caliente. Lo que toco no es un arbusto. Me doy vuelta rápidamente y veo a un hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro. Lo reconozco al instante. Sus hermosos ojos azules son hipnóticos y no puedo dejar de mirarlos. El miedo se ha ido por completo.

_Señorita Gilbert.._

Me extiende su mano y yo la tomo sin dudar. Su mano es suave y transmite electricidad a todo mi cuerpo. Le sonrío y me acerco más a él, como si le fuera a dar un beso. Me detengo a centímetros de su rostro y muevo la cabeza hacia un lado ofreciéndole mi cuello.

_Señorita Gilbert..._

Siento su cálido aliento en mi piel y deseo con toda mi alma que lo haga.

_Señorita Gilbert..._

Sus colmillos perforan mi cuello y siento como mi sangre fluye fuera de mi cuerpo. Lanzo un gemido de placer.

-!Señorita Gilbert¡- La voz de mi profesor de matemáticas me obliga a abrir mis ojos.

Todo fue un sueño. levando mi cabeza de la mesa y me froto los ojos. No debí ver películas de terror hasta tan tarde.

- Señorita Gilbert- Empieza su discurso con voz burlona- Le recuerdo que esto es una escuela, así que le pido que preste atención a la lección y se abstenga de dormir en horas de clases y mucho menos tener sueños húmedos frente a todos sus compañeros.

Las risas empiezan y me siento muy avergonzada. Esperaba que aquel ruido solo perteneciera a mi sueño, pero ya veo que no. Al poco tiempo todos teclean rápidamente sus teléfonos celulares y noto que esto solo va a empeorar. Todo está registrado en video y en menos de una hora ya lo tendrá el país entero. Me resigno a que mi suerte será así siempre y escondo la cabeza entre los brazos. Contando los segundos para salir de la escuela.

Después de unos interminables cuarenta minutos el timbre suena y salgo del aula como alma que lleva el diablo. Llego a mi casillero, meto todos mis libros dentro y finalmente mi cabeza para que nadie me reconozca.

-Escuche lo que paso- Habla la más dulce de las voces en mi espalda

Me doy la vuelta y ahí está él. El constante en todos mis sueños. El dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules que me roban el aliento. Vestido todo de negro y con esas botas que lo hacen ver sexy. Lamentablemente es solo mi amigo.

- Fue una pesadilla y nada más- Bajo la mirada para que no note que miento- y Ahora todos se burlaran de mí.

-No lo harán- Me toma del mentón para hacer que lo vea a los ojos- Hare que todos borren aquel video- Me besa en la frente y se va.

Lo veo alejarse y contengo un suspiro. Damon Salvatore es mi mejor amigo desde que tenía 13 años. Nuestras madres eran mejores amigas también. El vivió en Italia con su padre cuando era niño hasta que su mama recupero su custodia y lo trajo a vivir a Mistic Falls. Al conocerlo me cayó muy mal y como él solo hablaba italiano, nos dedicábamos a lanzarnos objetos. Cuando nuestras madres vieron esto decidieron que yo le enseñaría nuestro idioma durante todo el verano. Yo me opuse rotundamente diciéndole que no sabía nada de su idioma y sería imposible que pudiéramos comunicarnos adecuadamente. Mi madre me dijo que sería la mejor forma de conocernos mejor y que yo aprendiera italiano. Después de unos arduos tres meses lo logramos, pero aun nos llevábamos mal, me parecía presumido y egoísta. Yo para él era una niña desesperante que no tenía sentido del humor.

Luego llego la tragedia. Mis padres murieron y fue el peor día del mundo para mí. No quería hablar con nadie, quería estar sola, pero todos me rodeaban y no paraban de decir cosas sin sentido. Yo estalle y salí huyendo sin rumbo fijo. No me di cuenta que el me seguía y cuando me detuve el me abrazo y se limitó a quedarse en silencio a mi lado. Desde aquel día nos hicimos amigos inseparables porque él fue el único que me entendió.

- Amiga lo siento mucho- La voz de Rebekah me trae de nuevo a la tierra- El video es viral.

-No vuelvo a dormir tarde.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es no soñar con Damon- me toca el hombro y se acerca a mi oído- La otra noche que dormí en tu casa dijiste su nombre en sueños.

-bueno- sentí algo de alivio- por lo menos no lo dije aquí.

- Sabes que Katherine te habría matado.

-Lo sé- Cerré mi casillero y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase.

Katherine Pierce es la novia de Damon. Llego a la secundaria el año pasado y se robó el corazón de él en menos de un mes. Ella es popular, hermosa, casi perfecta y además tiene a Damon. Solo hay un pequeño problema. Katherine es el diablo en persona. Es malvada, agresiva y atemorizante. Vive para atormentarme y hacerme la vida imposible cuando no está con Damon; delante de él es un ángel perfecto. No se puede competir con esa combinación.

Pasaron otros infernales cuarenta minutos donde me lanzaban bolas de papel o hacían aquel ruido imitándome. Ser invisible es mejor que esto. Si antes dije que pasar desapercibida era lo peor ahora me retracto. Que se burlen de ti es aún peor; y que se burlen de ti por algo como lo que paso es otro nivel de humillación. El único consuelo que tengo es que es mi último año escolar y ya no tendré que ver a estos malvados, ni a la bruja de Katherine. Aunque pensándolo bien, si quiero ver a Damon la veré a ella obligatoriamente. Sera algo muy duro.

Suena el timbre del almuerzo y Rebekah me da ánimos para ser valiente. Es una amiga grandiosa y mi mayor confidente, acepta y comparte mis ideas locas sin quejarse, además hacemos las mejores pijamadas del mundo.

Finalmente llegamos al comedor y todos se giran a mirarme para soltar en carcajadas segundos después. Llego hasta lo más profundo y finjo ignorarlos hasta que aparece la voz de mis pesadillas.

- Aww miren a la tontita Gilbert- Es la voz de la bruja- nadie te complace y por eso debes buscar placer tu solita- Todos ríen- Aww que ternura- se acerca a mi oído por detrás y susurra- Damon está castigado, así que nadie te salvara de mí.

El miedo invadió mi cuerpo y me di la vuelta rápidamente. No quise ver su rostro, no Quise ver el rostro de nadie. Me puse a correr hacia la puerta esquivando ágilmente todas las piernas estiradas en el suelo que pretendían hacerme caer. Llegue a la biblioteca y me senté en mi lugar habitual. Casi nadie viene aquí así que es un lugar seguro para mí, es un lugar donde puedo llorar, gritar y maldecir a Katherine.

- amiga no llores- Beks cruza la puerta y se dirige rápidamente hacia mí- Es nuestro último año y luego esto será parte del pasado, tendremos un brillante futuro.

- ¿Futuro?- esa palabra empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza hasta casi marearme. No me puse a pensar en todo el concepto de futuro hasta este momento. Sabía que iría a la universidad y seria brillante en el campo laboral ¿pero Damon? ¿Dónde entra Damon en todo aquello? Compartiríamos la universidad, eso era seguro, pero Katherine también estaría allí. Me seguiría haciendo la vida imposible otros cuatro o cinco años más. Luego se casarían en una enorme iglesia y yo con mucha pero mucha suerte seria la dama de honor con un feo vestido rosa que pelearía con uñas y dientes por el ramo que Katherine lanzaría lo más lejos de mí a propósito. Después de unos años tendrían hijos, lindos bebes iguales a Damon pero con la actitud de esa bruja malvada. Yo me quedaría mirando la escena desde afuera, deseando que fuera mi vida. Y en algún momento me preguntare ¿las cosas habrían sido distintas de yo haber hecho algo? ¿Debí ser algo más valiente de adolescente? Un momento...

¡Soy adolescente ahora! ¡Estoy a tiempo de pelear por Damon! ¡Estoy a tiempo de cambiar mi destino! Como dice Jenna "tú eres muy hermosa y no tienes nada que envidiarle a Katherine". Sé que dice la verdad, sé que tiene razón en todo.

-Peleare por el- digo en voz muy baja.

-¿qué?- Rebekah se acerca mucho más a mí- No escuche lo que dijiste.

-¡Peleare por Damon!- me levanto y grito lo más fuerte que puedo. Siento emoción y felicidad por el plan que ya estoy maquinando en mi cabeza. Es un estupendo plan. Una buena forma de empezar con mi lucha. Un inicio inolvidable.

-¿De qué hablas?- La pobre Beks está muy confundida porque obviamente no se enteró de mi monologo interno ni de la epifanía que con suerte me cambiara la vida.

-Hablo de que finalmente lo vi- Me volví a sentar junto a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro- Lo único que nos mantiene alejadas de los chicos que queremos somos nosotras mismas. Puede que Katherine sea mala pero es solo una persona y ya.

-¿quieres decir que lograre estar con Matt?- su rostro muestra que aun duda de mis palabras-¿Qué hay de Caroline?

Matt Donovan es el capitán del equipo de futbol, un chico que parece ser gentil y amable. El típico galán de secundaria, el rompecorazones. Rebekah se enamoró de el en la primaria y hasta ahora lo quiere en secreto. Pero nunca nada es perfecto, porque así como con Damon, Matt tiene una novia monstruo. Caroline Forbes, capitana del equipo de animadoras, una muñeca Barbie poseída. La mejor amiga de Katherine, esa frase lo describe todo.

-Al demonio Caroline- trato de animarla- Y al demonio Katherine. Es hora de defendernos, es hora de pelear.

-¿y que planeas hacer?- ahora sé que la convencí.

-Ya lo veras- Me levanto y camino hacia uno de los estantes- necesitamos los planos de la escuela para mí y un cuaderno de caligrafía para ti.

-Estás loca- va a otro estante y empieza a buscar- Pero la locura lleva al éxito.

Al salir de la escuela ambas nos dirigimos a mi auto cargando muchos libros. Rebekah hoy dormirá en mi casa, bueno ella prácticamente vive en mi casa porque su hermano Klaus (el mejor amigo de Damon por cierto) es popular y hace muchas fiestas en su casa. Según él ni Beks ni yo estamos invitadas porque somos impopulares y arruinaríamos todo el ambiente. Nadie detiene a Klaus porque sus padres se la pasan viajando por todo el mundo dejando en el olvido a sus hijos. Ellos regresan solo en navidad o los cumpleaños para intentar comprar el amor de sus hijos con regalos caros. Lo que resulta muy mal, porque ninguno de sus hijos desea verlos. El único que intenta velar por el verdadero bienestar de la familia es Elijah, el hermano mayor. El trata de cuidar a todos sus hermanos, en especial a Kol, que tiene problemas de conducta y está en una escuela muy estricta donde tratan de corregirlo.

Al llegar a casa subimos rápidamente a mi habitación para planear todo con mucho cuidado. Sera nuestro triunfo indiscutible.

DAMON POV

NO HAY PEOR CIEGO...

- Esta vez hasta el fondo- Dice Klaus mientras llena mi vaso- Dijiste que te encanta el bourbon.

- Y me encanta- Le arrebato el vaso y en menos de tres segundos lo dejo completamente vacío- Sírveme otra.

- Como tú digas- sonríe maliciosamente- Pero primero debes admitir que yo hago las mejores fiestas del mundo- empieza a gritar levantando la botella y la multitud grita su nombre con emoción.

- Seria mejor si invitaras a Elena y Rebekah.

- Estas loco- le da un gran sorbo a la botella- Sabes entiendo que Elena sea tu amiga de la cursi infancia pero no debe mezclarse con nosotros.

- En primer lugar mi infancia no es cursi-lo miro amenazante- En segundo lugar, Elena es muy divertida.

-como digas- dice en sarcasmo y no resisto su tono de voz. Le lanzo el contenido de mi vaso y me rio a carcajadas al ver su rostro. Está muy molesto y eso me alegra la noche.

Y hablando de alegrar la noche...

-Buscare a Kath- me alejo aun riendo.

Busque a mi novia por todas partes y no había ni rastro de ella. Eso es muy raro. Normalmente estaríamos bailando y bebiendo para luego tomar prestada la cama de la habitación de invitados y tener sexo alocado hasta romper los muebles caros de mi amigo. Pero ahora ella no estaba. Llame a su celular para saber si se fue de la fiesta por alguna razón pero solo me contestaba el buzón de voz una y otra vez. Yo no dejo mensajes de voz a nadie y estoy seguro que jamás lo hare.

Después de recorrer toda la planta baja sin éxito, decido subir al piso superior solo por si acaso, ya que es casi imposible que Kath esté allí. Recorro el pasillo y me asomo a todas y cada una de las habitaciones, que son muchas. Finalmente me detengo en la Habitación de Elijah, el quizás estaba allí y sería raro que yo entrara a su habitación. Me gire lentamente para ir a buscarla a su casa, Hasta que un ruido me dejo helado.

La risa de Katherine.

Reconocería esa risa coqueta en cualquier lugar. La usaba cuando quería seducirme y siempre lo conseguía. Al principio creí que había escuchado mal, trate de convencerme a mí mismo de ello; pero ella volvió a reír.

Me asome a la cerradura, y ya que era una casa antigua tenia esas cerraduras enormes por las que se podía ver todo. Lo que vi me rompió el maldito corazón.

Elijah estaba recostado en su cama, desnudo. Mi novia estaba sentada encima de él usando esa lencería negra de encaje que tanto me gusta.

-¿Estas segura que tu novio no lo notara?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba la espalda de Katherine.

-Claro que no- Volvió a reír y lo besó en los labios. Mi corazón roto se hizo polvo- Ahora debe estar bebiendo con tu hermano, dime ¿nos ha descubierto alguna vez?

-No-Sonrío el- tienes razón, hasta ahora ni se lo imagina.

Ya ni el polvo quedo.

No quise ver más, salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, tratando de no levantar sospechas. Me lleve una botella de bourbon y conduje hasta un lugar apartado del pueblo.

Me senté encima de mi auto y le di un sorbo a la botella. Fui el tonto más grande de la historia. Mis amigos me decían que ella no era de fiar, me decían que me cuidara de ella, y yo nunca quise creerles. Golpee a muchos y amenace a otros. Las chicas decían que era una arpía y yo creía que tenían celos por lo hermosa y especial que era Kath. Yo la veía como a un ángel, como la futura madre de mis hijos y todas esas frases ridículas que jamás debí permitirme pensar. Las cosas eran distintas y yo era el único que no lo vio. Ella es una zorra y yo un imbécil.

Pero ya nunca más seré un imbécil. Actuare con mucho cuidado. No dejare que mis actos impulsivos arruinen la oportunidad de vengarme. Seguiré con ella como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que llegue el momento oportuno.

Pero por esta noche me permitiré un solo acto impulsivo...

Le di un último sorbo al bourbon y me subí a mi auto. Conduje hasta el vecindario de Katherine y me detuve unas cuadras antes de su casa. El resto del trayecto lo hice caminando mientras buscaba unas piedras. Me pare frente a su casa y rompí todos sus vidrios. Se sintió muy bien hacerlo. Apenas escuche a su padre gritando salí corriendo hacia mi auto y pise el acelerador a fondo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

ELENA POV

LA GRAN NOCHE

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Damon sonaba muy preocupado.

-Me siento terrible- Fingí toser.

-Entonces es definitivo, no iras al baile.

-Lo siento, Jenna no me dejara salir en estas condiciones.

-Sera muy aburrido sin ti.

-Diviértete tú por ambos ¿Si?

-Así lo hare- escuche el tintineo de un vaso- Klaus y yo nos estamos preparando ahora.

-¿Se preparan con bourbon?- Reí.

-Con whisky- Me corrigió.

-No beban demasiado antes de la fiesta. Disfrútenla y nos vemos el lunes.

-Nos vemos y cuídate mucho.

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje en mi cama. Hoy será la noche que cambiara todo, espero que para bien. Aunque la verdad siento algo de miedo porque Katherine he estado de muy mal humor. Alguien rompió las ventanas de su casa y en toda la semana no se pudo hallar al culpable. Yo no haría algo así nunca, pero si ella cree que fui yo estaré en problemas.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de moverte?!-Rebekah me tiro un poco del cabello- Tu peinado se verá horrible.

-Lo siento pero estoy muy nerviosa- Trate de permanecer muy quieta pero al poco tiempo mis dedos se movían sin control.

-Elegiste hacer algo muy complicado.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario.

Había planeado esto durante toda la semana, asegurándome de que no existiera la mínima posibilidad de fallar. Todo debía salir conforme al plan. Era el baile de máscaras del inicio de curso, el perfecto escenario.

Beks empezó a maquillarme y me sentí muy feliz por lo buena amiga que es conmigo. Como agradecimiento por apoyarme en mis ideas locas yo la ayude con Matt. Ella le escribió cartas con una letra muy trabajada y elegante firmando como su admiradora secreta. Mi trabajo es meterlas en el casillero de él sin que nadie me vea. Hasta ahora le he dejado dos cartas y el miércoles lo vimos leyéndolas durante el ingreso, al terminar de leerlas sonrió mucho, fue el mejor día para Rebekah.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?- Mi tía Jenna entro de repente a mi habitación-Te pregunte si irían al baile y me dijiste que no, así que no les compre vestidos. Y ahora te veo arreglándote para ir al baile ¿Enloquecieron o qué?

- Iré al baile pero no iré, es complicado- Ella levanto una ceja aún más confundida- ¿Me dejarías ir si te digo que regresare sana y salva?

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Damon verdad?- Le pregunto a Beks.

-Todo tiene que ver con Damon.

-En ese caso- Se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla- No regresen muy tarde ¿Si?

-Llegaremos más temprano de lo que piensas- Le sonreí.

Una hora después condujimos hasta la escuela. Nos estacionamos en el lugar más alejado y caminamos hasta la parte de atrás. Como vestíamos de negro nadie podía vernos, así que encontramos fácilmente la ventana previamente abierta y nos metimos dentro. Dejamos en el suelo el pequeño maletín y Rebekah fue a ver dónde estaba Katherine. Regreso a los pocos minutos y me dijo que era el momento indicado ya que Damon fue a buscarle algo de beber y ella estaba sola. Marcamos al celular de la bruja desde el de Beks, configurándolo para que apareciera como numero privado en la identificación de llamadas. Vimos como tomo el aparato y se dirigió a un lugar alejado para contestar. Ahí fue cuando yo le quite la máscara y Rebekah le puso una venda en los ojos, rápidamente le cubrimos también la boca y con mucho esfuerzo la llevamos a la habitación por donde entramos. La atamos de brazos y piernas para luego empezar a quitarle el vestido y los zapatos. Todo el día la seguimos para ver cómo era el peinado y maquillaje que tendría, así que mi cabello se veía justo como el de ella. Me puse su vestido y todo lo demás, me veía idéntica a ella. Afortunadamente éramos de la misma talla así que podía moverme sin problema alguno. Mi amiga me dijo que me estaría esperando en la habitación que planeamos para salir porque no le agradaba quedarse con Katherine a solas. Como estaba cuidadosamente amarrada no se escaparía.

Entre al Gimnasio donde se realizaba el baile y localice a Damon de inmediato. Le dije que estaba en el baño retocándome el maquillaje. Se veía increíblemente sexy con su máscara y con el traje ambos negros que hacían resaltar aún más sus hermosos ojos. Me perdí en ellos durante un largo tiempo, olvidándome absolutamente de todo. Podía transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por primera vez. Primera pero no ultima, me prometí eso.

-¿Bailamos?- Me ofreció su mano y yo acepte sin dudarlo.

Sonó una canción lenta y me tomo de la cintura, fue la mejor sanción del mundo. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y le sonreí.

-Te noto diferente- Me acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

-No sé por qué podrá ser- Me acerque y le di un delicado beso en los labios. Un beso lleno de amor y esperanza, con todos mis sentimientos contenidos en él.

-¿Quién eres?- Me pregunto sosteniéndome con fuerza, su mirada era diferente, más intensa y más brillante.

-Yo soy...

Estaba a punto de responder pero un momento de duda surgió en mí, me sentí mareada por su aroma y su cercanía. Me perdí en la sensación de electricidad de mi espalda donde sus manos se hallaban y todo me dio vueltas.

Un pequeño momento de dudas fue suficiente...

-¡impostora!- grito Katherine. Gire a verla y venia corriendo envuelta en la sabana con la que la cubrimos. El miedo se apodero de mí, me solté de Damon y corrí mezclándome entre toda la gente. Llegue a la puerta y me metí dentro lo más rápido que pude, me quite todo y lo lancé lejos para luego entrar a la puerta de la derecha, Hallar a Rebekah y salir lo más pronto posible

DAMON POV

BESO

Todo pasó en cámara lenta para mí. Vi a esa chica correr y perderse en la multitud, sentí como Katherine me sujetaba e insistía que persiguiera a esa hermosa extraña. Pero no podía moverme ¿Quién era ella?

Salimos al estacionamiento y me apoye en mi auto. No podía parar de pensar en esa chica, en ese beso que fue diferente de todos los anteriores que di y recibí. Había algo en este, algo sincero y especial. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, la voy a encontrar.

-¡¿Damon me estas escuchando?!

-Claro que sí.

Me creyó y siguió hablando, no entendía nada de lo que decía, para mí solo era bla bla bla que me hacía querer dormir. No entiendo como no lo vi antes. Katherine es tan falsa como un caramelo sin azúcar. Nadie la quería, todos le temían y por eso la seguían cual rebaño. A ella le encantaba ese poder, para mi es darle importancia a un grupo de tontos que realmente no la tiene. Aguante eso por ella, pero ahora ya no haría nada más por ella.

-Sé que quien lo hizo, es la misma persona que ataco mi casa la noche de la fiesta- eso si lo entendí perfectamente- Esa maldita aprovecho que yo no estaba.

-¿no estabas?- Ahora es el momento de ponerla en evidencia- Te busque por toda la fiesta y supuse que fuiste a tu casa ¿Dónde estabas entonces?

-Para ese momento yo ya estaba en mi casa- se puso nerviosa- Cuando llegue todos los vidrios estaba rotos.

-¿Tan temprano?- estaba disfrutando este interrogatorio- ¿Cómo tus padres no lo notaron? considerando la hora aún estaban despiertos...

-¡Ay no lo sé!- me grito- Ahora no es el momento para esa clase de preguntas.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte a averiguar quién es, además nunca me contaste bien como ocurrió, quería saberlo- La sonrisa maliciosa me salió sin querer.

-¡¿no te enoja que todos me hayan visto en ropa interior?!- Me cambio de tema. Se cubrió aún más con la sabana.

-Nop...- La verdad yo creo que casi todo el pueblo ya la vio así.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ya se acercaba a mi furiosa para un poco más de bla bla bla cuando Caroline apareció y la abrazo.

-Amiga lo que te paso es terrible- Me miro haciendo gestos extraños.

-Llévala adentro- Le puse mi saco a Katherine.

Vi cómo se alejaban y me metí a mi auto rápidamente. No pude ver bien el rostro de esa chica, no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera sé si está en el mismo instituto, no sé nada de ella y necesito encontrarla desesperadamente. Aunque sé que ella también me buscara a mí, ambos compartimos aquel beso. Solo espero que nadie más sepa de eso, porque cuando las personas se enteren lo arruinaran todo. Esto debe quedar entre ella y yo, así será mejor. Sera nuestro secreto.


End file.
